tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Eilonwyn/Victory
What's this? A new chapter less than two weeks after the last? Shocking I know. Still, I aim to please. Do read on dear people... :P Little shorter than usual, and as a quick A/N, no this isnt the last part. Much as I loathe to ruin the suspense. :) Darkness. Desparity. Death. Julie wheezed as she stumbled into a side room halfway up the tower. She collapesd on the floor, heaving for breath. "Fucking...this is a great plan." She muttered. "Wear yourself out by charging up this bloody stupid tower!" Julie grumbled and sat up on her knees, using Dawnbreaker as a source of light. Oddly, Telemachus had shut up as she climbed. Lucky us, huh? However, almost as if he was reading her thoughts, the crackling soon interrupted again. Damnit, just leave me alone and die with some decency! "I've never known such a big coward. Come out and face me!" Julie demanded, spinning around the room to scope it out through the darkness. "No, you're just in the wrong place..." Telemachus' voice chuckled as an ungodly rustling echoed throughout the room, the culprits hidden by the darkness. "The hunters want to play..." Julie held her ground, looking around the room, using Dawnbreaker as best she could. Even then, she was only able to make out vague figures. "Hunters?" Julie queried. "More people you've killed I bet." "No. Something that I have created." He said grimly. The sounds only grew louder, seeming like they came from every inch of the room. "They like to play with their prey before snapping their necks..." "So they know what I'm going to do to you as well?" Julie growled fiercely as she entered a more defensive stance. "Like the old times, remember?" "I remember...but that was more for business, to get you, Set and Maria into that love triangle." "What?" Julie snapped. "How was torturing me, getting us to love eachother!? You didn't dictate our feelings!" "It's human, or in this case, elven, nature. You two develoed feelings, I separated you and Set needed something to fuck, so he chose Maria. Then, when I showed off the tortured you, he felt bad and wandered back, forming the love triangle and ensuring at least one of you died before this moment. It's funny how simple planning can go a long way..." "Fuck you!" Julie roared. "He loved us both. And '''nothing '''would have stopped that from happening! That...that makes it '''your '''fault they're both dead! I'm all alone because you were the one behind killing them!" She blinked rapidly and sniffed, thankful the dark room was hiding her tears. "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you! I'm gonna ram my fucking swords so far up your fucking arse, you're gonna wish you hadn't fucked with me!" "Hah. Right." Telemachus scoffed. "And, to Ice the Cake, as they say. I'm not even in the city..." Julies eyes widened and she backed off towards the door, holding her blades across herself. "You fucking coward! I swear, I will hunt you down! I ain't dying til you do!" "Really, don't worry yourself Eilonwyn. I'll ensure your death before that happens." It was at that moment, Julie felt something wrap around her neck and pull her into the air. She cried out and flailed, smashing her swords into the Hunters scaly tail, but to no avail. The Dark Elf found herself growing weaker and weaker, and she soon gave up hope. Her world shimmered and darkened so much. Not even Dawnbreakers light could pierce the darkness of Death... Category:Blog posts Category:Stories